


Hoarded Secrets Fiercely Guarded

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [31]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Of the secrets she knows, there is only secret that Flea truly hoards and guards fiercely.





	Hoarded Secrets Fiercely Guarded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' prompt challenge table: language of flowers, _Daisy (That the sender can keep a secret. Keeping a secret is one way a person can exhibit that they truly love another.)_.

There are many secrets that Flea that has carried throughout her life in the underground belly of Paris society, but there is only one that she hoards to herself and guards fiercely to make sure someone cannot use it against her.

The secret that she hoards and guards so fiercely is that she loves to be the first one awake in the morning to watch how the sun touches their room and how gorgeous her beautiful Constance looked while still asleep as the sun shined its morning light upon her.

It also brought out all sorts of colors shining brightly in Constance's hair that Flea could not name. All of it made Constance even more beautiful in Flea's eyes.

Quietly, Flea sits up in their shared bed and gently starts to run her fingers through Constance's hair as the bird outside began their songs to greet the morning sun.


End file.
